Will
The following is a list of Will & Grace episodes that aired in El Kadsre on Banushen Television. Season 1 #Pilot (October 7, 1998) #A New Lease on Life (October 14, 1998) #Head Case (October 21, 1998) #Between a Rock and Harlin's Place (October 28, 1998) #Boo! Humbug (November 4, 1998) #William, Tell (November 18, 1998) #Where There's a Will, There's No Way (November 25, 1998) #The Buying Game (December 2, 1998) #The Truth About Will and Dogs (December 23, 1998) #The Big Vent (January 13, 1999) #Will on Ice (January 20, 1999) #My Fair Maid-y (February 10, 1999) #The Unsinkable Mommy Adler (February 17, 1999) #Big Brother is Coming: Part I (February 24, 1999) #Big Brother is Coming: Part II (March 3, 1999) #Yours, Mine or Ours (March 10, 1999) #Secrets and Lays (March 31, 1999) #Grace, Replaced (April 14, 1999) #Will Works Out (April 28, 1999) #Saving Grace (May 5, 1999) #Alley Cats (May 12, 1999) #Object of My Rejection (May 19, 1999) Season 2 #Guess Who's Not Coming to Dinner (October 6, 1999) #Election (October 13, 1999) #Das Boob (November 10, 1999) #Whose Mom is it Anyway? (November 17, 1999) #Polk Defeats Truman (November 24, 1999) #To Serve and Disinfect (December 1, 1999) #Homo for the Holidays (December 8, 1999) #Terms of Employment (December 15, 1999) #I Never Promised You An Olive Garden (December 22, 1999) #Tea and a Total Lack of Sympathy (January 26, 2000) #Seeds of Discontent (February 9, 2000) #He's Come Undone (February 16, 2000) #Oh Dad, Poor Dad, He's Kept Me in the Closet and I'm So Sad (February 23, 2000) #Acting Out (March 1, 2000) #Advise and Resent (March 8, 2000) #Hey La, Hey La, My Ex-Boyfriend's Back (March 22, 2000) #The Hospital Show (March 29, 2000) #Sweet and Sour Charity (April 19, 2000) #An Affair to Forget (April 26, 2000) #Girls, Interrupted (May 10, 2000) #There But for the Grace of Grace (May 17, 2000) #My Best Friend's Tush (May 24, 2000) #Ben? Her? (Part 1) (May 31, 2000) #Ben? Her? (Part 2) (May 31, 2000) Season 3 #New Will City (October 22, 2000) #Fear and Clothing (October 29, 2000) #Husbands and Trophy Wives (October 29, 2000) #Girl Trouble (November 5, 2000) #Grace 0, Jack 2000 (November 12, 2000) #Love Plus One (November 19, 2000) #Gypsies, Tramps and Weed (November 26, 2000) #Lows in the Mid-Eighties (Part 1) (December 3, 2000) #Lows in the Mid-Eighties (Part 2) (December 3, 2000) #Three's a Crowd, Six is a Freak Show (December 17, 2000) #Coffee and Commitment (January 14, 2001) #Swimming Pools... Movie Stars (January 21, 2001) #Crazy in Love (February 11, 2001) #Brothers, A Love Story (February 18, 2001) #My Uncle the Car (February 25, 2001) #Cheaters (Part 1) (March 4, 2001) #Cheaters (Part 2) (March 4, 2001) #Mad Dogs and Average Men (March 25, 2001) #Poker? I Don't Even Like Her (April 8, 2001) #An Old-Fashioned Piano Party (April 22, 2001) #The Young and the Tactless (April 29, 2001) #Alice Doesn't Lisp Here Anymore (May 13, 2001) #Last of the Really Odd Lovers (May 20, 2001) #Sons and Lovers (Part 1) (May 27, 2001) #Sons and Lovers (Part 2) (May 27, 2001) Season 4 #The Third Wheel Gets the Grace (October 14, 2001) #Past and Presents (October 21, 2001) #Crouching Father, Hidden Husband (October 28, 2001) #Prison Blues (November 4, 2001) #Loose Lips Sink Relationships (November 11, 2001) #The Rules of Engagement (November 18, 2001) #Bed, Bath, and Beyond (November 25, 2001) #Star-Spangled Banter (December 2, 2001) #Moveable Feast (Part 1) (December 9, 2001) #Moveable Feast (Part 2) (December 9, 2001) #Stakin' Care of Business (December 16, 2001) #Jingle Balls (December 23, 2001) #Whoa, Nelly (January 27, 2002) #Grace in the Hole (February 3, 2002) #Dyeing is Easy, Comedy is Hard (February 10, 2002) #A Chorus Lie (February 17, 2002) #Someone Old, Someplace New (March 10, 2002) #Something Borrowed, Someone's Due (March 17, 2002) #Cheatin' Trouble Blues (April 14, 2002) #Went to a Garden Potty (April 21, 2002) #He Shoots, They Snore (April 28, 2002) #Wedding Balls (May 5, 2002) #Fagel Attraction (May 12, 2002) #Hocus Focus (May 19, 2002) #A Buncha White Chicks Sittin' Around Talkin' (May 26, 2002) #A.I.: Artificial Insemination (Part 1) (June 2, 2002) #A.I.: Artificial Insemination (Part 2) (June 2, 2002) Season 5 #..And the Horse He Rode in On (October 13, 2002) #Bacon and Eggs (October 20, 2002) #The Kid Stays Out of the Picture (October 27, 2002) #Humongous Growth (November 3, 2002) #It's the Gay Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (November 10, 2002) #Boardroom and a Parked Place (November 17, 2002) #The Needle and the Omelet's Done (November 24, 2002) #Marry Me a Little, Marry Me a Little More (Part 1) (December 1, 2002) #Marry Me a Little, Marry Me a Little More (Part 2) (December 1, 2002) #The Honeymoon's Over (December 8, 2002) #All About Christmas Eve (December 15, 2002) #Field of Queens (January 26, 2003) #Fagmalion Part I: Gay It Forward (February 2, 2003) #Fagmalion Part II: Attack of the Clones (February 9, 2003) #Homojo (February 16, 2003) #Women and Children First (February 23, 2003) #Fagmalion Part III: Bye, Bye, Beardy (March 2, 2003) #Fagmalion Part IV: The Guy Who Loved Me (March 30, 2003) #Sex, Losers, and Videotape (April 13, 2003) #Leo Unwrapped (April 20, 2003) #Dolls and Dolls (May 4, 2003) #May Divorce Be With You (May 11, 2003) #23 (May 18, 2003) #24 (May 25, 2003) Season 6 #Dames at Sea (October 12, 2003) #Last Ex to Brooklyn (October 19, 2003) #Home Court Disadvantage (October 26, 2003) #Me and Mr. Jones (November 2, 2003) #A-Story, Bee-Story (November 9, 2003) #Heart Like a Wheelchair (November 16, 2003) #Nice in White Satin (November 23, 2003) #Swimming from Cambodia (November 30, 2003) #Strangers with Candice (December 14, 2003) #Fanilow (December 21, 2003) #The Accidental Tsuris (February 1, 2004) #A Gay/December Romance (February 8, 2004) #Ice Cream Balls (February 15, 2004) #Looking for Mr. Good Enough (February 22, 2004) #Flip-Flop: Part I (February 29, 2004) #Flip-Flop: Part II (March 7, 2004) #East Side Story (March 14, 2004) #Courting Disaster (March 21, 2004) #No Sex 'n' the City (March 28, 2004) #Fred Astaire and Ginger Chicken (April 25, 2004) #I Never Cheered for My Father (May 2, 2004) #Speechless (May 9, 2004) #I Do, Oh, No, You Di-in't (Part 1) (May 23, 2004) #I Do, Oh, No, You Di-in't (Part 2 (May 23, 2004) Season 7 #FYI: I Hurt, Too (October 3, 2004) #Back Up, Dancer (October 10, 2004) #One Gay at a Time (October 17, 2004) #Company (October 24, 2004) #Key Party (October 31, 2004) #The Newlydreads (November 7, 2004) #Will & Grace & Vince & Nadine (November 14, 2004) #Saving Grace, Again: Part I (November 21, 2004) #Saving Grace, Again: Part II (November 28, 2004) #Queens for a Day (Part 1) (December 12, 2004) #Queens for a Day (Part 2) (December 12, 2004) #Christmas Break (December 19, 2004) #Board Games (January 23, 2005) #Partners (January 30, 2005) #Bully Woolley (February 13, 2005) #Dance Cards and Greeting Cards (February 20, 2005) #The Birds and the Bees (February 27, 2005) #The Fabulous Baker Boy (March 6, 2005) #Sour Balls (April 24, 2005) #The Blonde Leading the Blind (May 1, 2005) #It's a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World (May 8, 2005) #From Queer to Eternity (May 15, 2005) #Friends with Benefits (May 22, 2005) #Kiss and Tell (May 29, 2005) Season 8 #Alive and Schticking (October 16, 2005) #I Second That Emotion (October 23, 2005) #The Old Man and the Sea (October 30, 2005) #Steams Like Old Times (November 6, 2005) #The Hole Truth (November 13, 2005) #Love is in the Airplane (November 20, 2005) #Birds of a Feather Boa (November 27, 2005) #Swish Out of Water (December 4, 2005) #A Little Christmas Queer (December 11, 2005) #Von Trapped (January 15, 2006) #Bathroom Humor (January 22, 2006) #Forbidden Fruit (January 29, 2006) #Cop to It (February 5, 2006) #I Love L. Gay (February 12, 2006) #The Definition of Marriage (February 19, 2006) #Grace Expectations (April 2, 2006) #Cowboys and Iranians (April 9, 2006) #Buy, Buy Baby (April 16, 2006) #Blanket Apology (April 23, 2006) #The Mourning Son (May 7, 2006) #Partners 'n' Crime (May 14, 2006) #Whatever Happened to Baby Gin? (May 21, 2006) #The Finale (Part 1) (May 28, 2006) #The Finale (Part 2) (May 28, 2006) Season 9 Season 10 Category:Lists Category:Episode lists Category:Banushen Category:El Kadsre Category:Will & Grace